


This Might Work

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Нимфадора узнает о том, к чему приводят ее неуклюжесть и спящий ребенок.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	This Might Work

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Might Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937955) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 



> Работа была переведена в июне 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

имфадора старалась быть очень-очень тихой, пока передвигалась по дому в эти дни. Новоиспеченная неуклюжая мать и родившийся неделю назад младенец, как оказалось, не вливались в условия совместного проживания. Но она старалась изо всех сил.

Иногда ее падения были слышны даже на улице, но все же.

Ремус был счастлив, хоть над ними и нависла война. Ее мать, конечно же, была счастлива за них, но все еще горевала из-за смерти мужа. Нимфадора тоже горевала, но у нее было кое-что, что заполняло ее сердце. Точнее кое-кто.

Она должна бы уже все уяснить, правда. Ходить по дому, стараясь не шуметь, потерявшись в своих мыслях, было не лучшей идеей. Так что ковер напомнил ей об этом.

Она вошла в гостиную с улыбкой на лице. Ремус заснул с их сыном на груди, и ребенок спокойно спал, свернувшись в одеялке. И затем ковер сделал свой ход.

Нимфадора зацепилась ногой за его край, за тот маленький приподнятый краешек, и на полной скорости начала падать, ударившись о журнальный столик.

Этот хрупкий журнальный столик сломался под ее весом, и тарелки и остатки завтрака Ремуса, застыв на секунду в воздухе, полетели на пол, и весь воздух покинул легкие Нимфадоры, когда она тоже упала.

Глаза Ремуса расширились, в то время как он крепче прижал к себе сына, готовясь к удару, который так и не наступил. Затем его взгляд упал на нее, и он шепнул «ты сошла с ума, женщина» и прикрыл уши сына, будто бы это могло защитить его. 

Малыш Тедди открыл глаза, но все еще оставался очень спокойным, что скорее всего было из-за шока. Затем он открыл свой крошечный ротик и начал громко «жаловаться» отцу на неспособность матери нормально ходить.

— Прости, Тедди, твоя мамочка такая неуклюжая.

Она уже встала на ноги, стряхивая кусочки омлета со своей одежды, виновато глядя на Ремуса, который тоже встал, пытаясь успокоить ребенка.

— Давай его мне, — сказала она мужу, — Я разбудила его, я и уложу его обратно спать.

Ремус рассмеялся, передав ей плачущего младенца, и поцеловал ее в розовые волосы.

— В любом случае, если ты попробуешь починить журнальный столик, то превратишь его во что-то другое, — потешился он, пожав плечами под пристальный взгляд жены. Она прошептала «ты у меня еще получишь», поскольку была слишком занята, качая Тедди.

Спустя пять минут Тедди все еще мурлыкал у груди матери. Ремус прислонился к дверному косяку, наслаждаясь видом того, как его жена ходит по теперь чистой комнате и качает их мальчика на руках, шепча какую-то нежную ерунду, что медленно успокаивало ребенка.

— Попробуй спеть. Ему это нравится.

Нимфадора повернулась на носочках, с большим сомнением глядя на него.

— Я не пою, — ее волосы потемнели, — Если я попробую это, он заплачет еще больше. Не думаю, что когда-либо вообще пела, — она пыталась вспомнить хоть какой-то момент, когда она пела, но в памяти ничего не нашлось.

— Я просто предложил, — ответил он, подняв руки, но на его лице появилась озорная улыбка, — Обычно это срабатывает. Может ты захочешь попробовать.

Она покачала головой, вернув своим волосам цвет розовой жвачки.

— От моего голоса вероятнее лопнет окно.

Они оба тихонько рассмеялись. Тедди все еще шмыгал носом, время от времени издавая тихие звуки.

— Ты завтракала?

— Нет. Я собиралась, но решила сначала проверить моих мальчиков, и вот что случилось, — вздохнула она, — Полагаю, я вообще не могу быть тихой.

— Никогда не меняйся, — его улыбка была такой же настоящей, как и его слова, — Я люблю твою неуклюжесть. Пойду приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть, пока ты отнесешь Тедди в колыбельку.

— Я никогда не попытаюсь подняться по лестнице с нашим ребенком на руках.

Ремус рассмеялся по пути на кухню, но не ответил. Да и Нимфадора не могла винить его, правда. У нее с лестницей постоянные разногласия, которые начались еще перед тем, как она научилась говорить.

Тедди успокоился у нее на коленях, лежа головой на ее правом плече, и смотрел на нее. Его волосы окрасились в розовый, и Нимфадора подумала, что может быть, просто может быть, можно было бы опробовать предложение Ремуса. Она пыталась вспомнить колыбельную из ее детства и поняла, что не знает всех слов хоть какой-то песни. Она решила просто напевать пропущенные слова. Ее мать была фанаткой Братца Якоба, но она начала петь одну колыбельную, которую ей пел отце.

— Можно ли сосчитать звёзды, сияющие в ночном небе? Можно ли сосчитать облака, плывущие над полями?

Волосы Тедди медленно возвращались к голубому цвету, его глазки закрывались, а дыхание успокаивалось. Ей стало легче, когда она убаюкала своего ребенка. Нимфадора села на диван и продолжила петь, очень тихо, пока смотрела на то, как ее сын спит.


End file.
